


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [11]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early winter morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eleventh day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://kohaku1977.livejournal.com/profile)[**kohaku1977**](http://kohaku1977.livejournal.com/) for the person and prompt. This one's for you, sweetie!

_**FIC: "Baby, It's Cold Outside" - 1/1, PG13, CK/JDM, CW RPS**_  
Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside  
Fandom: CW RPS  
Pairing: Christian Kane/Jeffrey Dean Morgan  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Early winter morning  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'eleventh day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://kohaku1977.livejournal.com/profile)[**kohaku1977**](http://kohaku1977.livejournal.com/) for the person and prompt. This one's for you, sweetie!

  
  
Christian slits one eye open and tries to pinpoint what woke him. It takes a few minutes for him to focus in the dim, barely there grey light filtering through the curtains. Then there's a howl and a snap, and he jumps a little before his brain catches up with things.

He's home and this is just Oklahoma at Christmas and it'd been colder than a well digger's ass when they'd stumbled through the door late the previous night. Which means the noise is the wind. He wonders if it's bringing snow with it, or is just determined to interrupt his badly needed sleep.

Either way, he's not sure he wants any part of it. Especially not before the sun's fully over the horizon.

Burrowing back under the covers, thankful for his mama's thick quilts, he curls around the warm body pressed against him and listens to the wind. Tiny fingers tap against the windowpane, seeking any entrance. Buffets snap along the sides of the house and howl around the eaves, demanding a way in, foiled at every turn.

Christian just curls tighter, glad he's in here and not out there.

And even gladder when his parents hadn't batted an eye when he'd told them he was bringing home a friend this year, someone he wanted them to meet. They'd been great about it, especially last night when they'd finally blown in, tired from the flight and long weather delays. Though Christian is still shocked at his _mama_ saying they'd prepared Christian's old room for the two of them.

No guest room this time. He wonders if maybe he'd let more slip than he realized. Or maybe they'd just heard it in his voice.

His thoughts snap back to the here and now as the warm length moves away, then rolls back to press full length against his front. "How'm I s'posed to sleep wi'you thinkin' so loud?"

"Sorry," Christian murmurs, even as he shivers at the low rumble in his ear, the rasp of whiskers against his throat.

"Now that you got me awake..."

"Something on your mind?" Christian asks, but he can feel the hard length pressing against his thigh. His muscles shudder as nimble fingers trip down his spine to the curve of his ass. He rolls with the motion as Jeff presses him over to his back, one leg pushing between Christian's thighs. "Jeff..."

"Hmm?" Jeff doesn't lift his head, plainly too busy exploring Christian's throat with his tongue.

"My mama's right down the hall." Christian feels the need to point this out, even though he knows Jeff remembers. Jeff doesn't stop, and Christian fists the quilts, fighting to swallow a moan that builds.

"Good point," Jeff finally says, and lifts his head just long enough to flash Christian a smile. And damned if Christian isn't intimately acquainted with that particular look. It _never_ bodes well for his peace of mind. "Guess you're just gonna have to be extra quiet then, cowboy."

As Jeff ducks back under the covers, Christian wonders which will shred first -- the sheet beneath his hands or his willpower.


End file.
